


Awakened Memories

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Out of Character, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Waking up with no memory of the last four years, gives Hermione the surprise of her life.





	Awakened Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never written Rabastan and Rodolphus before, but I wanted to give this trio a shot. My dear prompter, I hope you enjoy my little tale. To J and D, I can't thank either of you enough for your help whipping this into shape. Any errors you see after they have gone through it are my own. Also, many thanks go to the mods for hosting this great fest. 'Ma moitié' is French for 'my other/better half'.

The soft hum of an observation spell was first. Second was the flickering of a candle to her left barely visible behind her closed eyelids. The near silent swish of a book page was the third thing she noticed as she slowly came to.

She lay there silently taking stock of every part of her body, trying to determine what caused her to end up under the surveillance of an observation spell.

Before she opened her eyes, the door to her room opened.

A deep voice broke the silence she woke up to, "May I help you?"

"Our spell alerted us that your wife had finally woken from her coma, so I am here to see if she is indeed awake and how she is doing."

 _'Wife??'_ Hermione thought as shock shot through her at the response from the witch at the door. She was most likely a Mediwitch, Hermione distractedly deduced.

"She hasn't made any indication that she's awake, but please come in," a second male voice replied.

The door closed before she heard the click-clack of heels across the tiled floor.

A small hand grasped her shoulder and gave it a gentle shake. "Mrs Lestrange, Hermione, please open your eyes."

Panic raced through her at the title the Mediwitch used. The observation spell went wild.

"Mrs Lestrange, please calm down, there's no need to panic. Your husbands are right here with you, all you need to do is just open your eyes."

 _'Husbands?! What in Merlin's name is going on?!'_ Hermione's eyes snapped open as her breathing sped up. The observation spell continued to go wild as alarms started to clang.

"What's going on with our wife!?" A voice demanded from her right.

Hermione turned terrified eyes to the speaker. The wizard she saw standing next to her bed caused her to scramble backwards. Hands behind her back stopped her from tumbling over the side of her bed.

"Hermione, love, what's wrong?" A second wizard said as he stepped around the older man.

She screamed, "Merlin, no! Get away from me!" Hermione renewed her struggle against the Mediwitch who tightened her hold on the frightened witch.

"Stupe—"

"No!" Hermione shoved the wand from her face.

"Mrs Lestrange, please calm down."

"No, I won't! My name is Hermione Granger, so stop calling me that!" Hermione demanded, no longer struggling against the Mediwitch, but she did not move from the edge of the bed. "Just get them away from me."

The two wizards' faces fell at her words.

"Hermione," the younger wizard said, reaching for her.

She shrunk backward into the Mediwitch's arms and turned her head away from him.

"Messrs. Lestrange, please step out for a few moments. I've already sent for her Healers so we can run some tests to determine what has happened now that she's awake. Once we have some answers, I'll come get you when you can come back in," the Mediwitch explained.

"But shouldn't we be here for her? Something is obviously very wrong with our wife if she doesn't remember marrying us," the younger wizard said, obviously wanting to stay in the room.

Neither wizard missed the flinch that crossed her features when he said, 'our wife'.

The older wizard placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "Come on, Rab. Let's leave Hermione in the capable hands of the staff and let everyone know that she's awake at least."

Hermione watched from the corner of her eye as the wizard called 'Rab' hesitated for a few moments more before he finally relented. "I'll go with you, Rodolphus, but I want it known that I'm not happy about it."

"I'm not either, but let's leave before we make things worse," Rodolphus replied.

The two wizards finally stepped away from the bed and left the room.

Hermione relaxed in the Mediwitch's arms once the two witches were finally alone. The observation spell finally went completely silent.

"Mrs Lestra—"

"Please don't call me that," Hermione interrupted as she pulled away and moved back to the middle of her bed.

"But it is your name," the Mediwitch pressed.

"Not as far as I'm concerned," Hermione retorted. "Please call me Hermione."

The older witch looked like she wished to say something, but she finally nodded her head and relented. "As you wish, Hermione."

"Thank you."

"The Healers should be here in a moment and once they arrive then we will run quite a few spells that may seem tedious to you, but they will help us to determine the extent of your amnesia and if there is anything else wrong. Please bear with us as we go through them."

Hermione nodded her head as the door opened again. A witch and wizard dressed in Healers' robes stepped into the room.

"Mrs L—"

"Pardon me, Healer Bennett, but it seems that Hermione is suffering some amnesia," the Mediwitch explained. "For the time being, she would like to be called Hermione."

Both Healers' eyes widened at the news.

"Well, Hermione, it looks like we have our work cut out for us," Healer Bennett said. "Shall we get started and see what exactly is going on?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, I would like to find out what is wrong with me." She paused for a moment as she shifted in bed again. "Why am I here in the first place? What happened to me?"

"Why don't we introduce ourselves first," Healer Bennett said. "My name is Liam Bennett and this is Gwyn Reese. We were both assigned to your case when you were brought in six weeks ago after you lost consciousness at a Ministry charity ball."

"No one saw what had happened to you when you collapsed since most attendees were dancing," Healer Reese continued. "But after you were admitted and we could run some diagnostic spells, we found that you had been struck by an unknown dark curse."

"We did not know what the curse was supposed to do to you, so we determined that the best course of action would be to keep you under close observation, hence the observation spell, and to let the curse run its course and leave your system on its own. After the Aurors had been alerted to what had happened, they tried to track down who cast the spell based on their signature, but the caster was somehow able to conceal their signature."

Hermione frowned. "I've never heard of that before. Even in the future, there's not a known spell to conceal your signature, so how is this possible?"

Healer Bennett shook his head. "We're not sure."

"I know I've never heard of such a spell," Healer Reese added, "but I also know that the Aurors are doing everything they can to get to the bottom of what happened."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "I wonder if I saw what happened, but because I can't remember anything recent then I don't know who it was that did it."

"It's possible," Healer Bennett agreed. "Let us run some tests so we can see how much is actually missing and we may be able to figure out if your memory will come back or if it is gone completely."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You really think my memories could actually be gone?"

Healer Reese stepped forward. "It is possible, but until we know for sure, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

"Good, now, just lay back down and we'll get started," Healer Reese said. "Most of what we will be doing is casting spells to see if there are any lasting effects from the curse that hit you. Some of the spells will also be examining your brain function to see if there are any issues there. When we're done with the spells, we will be asking you a few questions to gauge how much memory you have lost."

"Okay."

Hermione watched silently as both Healers cast spell after spell, sometimes casting a spell a second time just to make sure they had read the results correctly the first time. She lost track of time as she sat there awash in magic, but the quiet murmurs from the Healers were broken when both Healers started to ask her a series of question. Hermione answered their questions as best as she could, but after a few moments she started to become frustrated with herself. As the questions continued, Hermione stared wide-eyed at the sheer amount of detail they were going into with their questions and turned to the Mediwitch. She smiled gently in return.

"It is all right, Hermione," she encouraged. "Just answer the questions you're able to and if there are any that you're not able to then that helps us just as much as the questions you can answer."

"Thank you, er…" She trailed off for a moment. "I'm sorry, I never learned your name in the confusion I had when I woke up."

"Oh, I do apologise. My name is Kenzy Wood."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realised her Mediwitch could easily be Oliver Wood's mum. "Thank you, Mediwitch Wood."

"What is the last thing you remember, Hermione?"

Healer Bennett's question reminded her that there were two other people in the room. "Oh, um," Hermione frowned as she thought about what was asked of her. She knew they had asked her this same question already, but she also knew her response of 'I don't know' with no additional information would not help them. "I know I said earlier that really don't know. And I don't. I do remember coming back to the past and finishing my education alongside the two wizards who claim to be my husbands, well between them, but that's neither here nor there. Beyond that, I don't remember much. How long ago was that?"

"It's 1978 and from what I remember from The Prophet you were married less than a year ago," Mediwitch Wood answered the confused witch.

"I remember Rabastan graduating, so I've lost almost four years?" Hermione's face fell. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"It does sound like you've lost your memories from the last few years," Healer Bennett replied.

"Until we find out who is behind your attack we won't know why you were targeted," Healer Reese said as she grasped Hermione's forearm. "As for your last question, you didn't do anything to deserve this. What has happened to you is all on your attacker. You are not at fault."

"Healer Reese is right," Healer Bennett agreed. "You are the victim here and you should not blame yourself for what happened."

Hermione nodded her head still trying to figure out everything that was going on around her.

"We have everything we need for the time being," Healer Reese said, breaking through Hermione's thoughts again. "We will take all of our results from the spells and questions and compile them together for further analysis."

"Okay, thank you," Hermione replied.

"If you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to call for a Mediwitch," Healer Bennett told her.

"Or if you feel more comfortable talking with either of us, then please let someone know," Healer Reese added. "We're here for you and want to figure out what's going on so we can have you back home safe and sound."

"Get some rest and we will be back in to check on you later." Healer Bennett turned and walked across her room, he then held the door open for Healer Reese to exit first before following her out.

Mediwitch Wood waited for the two Healers to leave before she turned to look at Hermione. "I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this question, but would you like me to send in Messrs. Lestrange?"

Hermione was silent for a few moments before she shook her head. "Not right now, no. I know it's not what they want to hear, but I need some time to sort out my thoughts." She shrugged. "Who knows, maybe I'll finally be able to remember something when I wake up in the morning."

Mediwitch Wood nodded her head. "I understand. I will let them know, although, I have a feeling that they will demand to be allowed to stand guard outside your door even though an Auror is already stationed there."

Hermione looked surprised. "There's an Auror outside?"

"Of course. You were attacked at a Ministry function inside the Ministry no less, so the Minister and your husbands are not taking any chances in the attacker trying to finish what they started, especially now that you're awake."

"Oh okay, I guess that makes sense," Hermione agreed.

"I am off shift for the evening, but if you need anything do not hesitate to send word to the staff on call. I will make sure to let the oncoming Mediwitches know what is going on and we will be keeping the observation spell going for the time being in case something comes up."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Mediwitch Wood."

"My pleasure, Hermione. Sleep well and I will see you tomorrow when I am here for my next shift. Hopefully tomorrow we will have happier news regarding your healing and your memory."

"I hope so," Hermione sighed.

Mediwitch Wood patted Hermione's hand before she left the brunette witch alone with her thoughts.

Hermione shifted the pillows behind her and settled back as she tried to go over again what had happened so far. There wasn't much for her to go on because of the extent of her memory loss so she decided to focus on what she did remember.

She knew she remembered seeing the article in The Prophet about Rabastan's graduating class in 1974, but after that is when her memories started to become fuzzy. Her eyelids started to droop as a faint memory floated to the forefront of her mind.

Hermione had attended a party on the summer solstice hosted by a former housemate and of course being a fellow Hufflepuff, Rabastan had also been in attendance. She could feel her surprise in seeing Rodolphus there and even more so when the two wizards approached her, but after that there was nothing. It was like she blacked out right after they said hello.

"None of this makes any sense," Hermione murmured to herself. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples as she felt a headache start to pound away. It started behind her eye and wrapped up and over her head and down into her neck. Grasping her wand from the small bedside table, she called for a Mediwitch to bring her something for the pain.

The nightshift Mediwitch brought her a pain potion along with some bread and clear broth since she had not eaten anything since she woke up.

Once her small meal was finished and the thick milkshake-like potion had been swallowed, she lay down and let the pain potion take over and lull her into sleep.

It was hours later, but still dark out, when Hermione's eyes shot open as she tried to control her erratic breathing. She wasn't normally one for remembering dreams, but as she lay there staring at the ceiling of her room at St Mungo's, she remembered every detail of the very steamy dream she just had.

 _This dream had to be something my imagination came up with, because there's no way I'm actually married to those two Death Eaters._ She frowned as she realised that Mediwitch Wood didn't shy away from either wizard like most people did from her past when they came across a suspected Death Eater. _Has the world shifted so much that Death Eaters can roam freely and no one cares? Was I forced into my marriage with them? Or did I marry them willingly? Wait…_ Her eyes widened. _Did I become a Death Eater to be with them?!_

"No, no, no," Hermione murmured as she reached for the sleeve of her hospital gown and yanked it up her left arm. "Oh, thank Merlin," she breathed as her pale, unblemished forearm was revealed.

She shifted onto her side, trying to relax and will her heartbeat to slow down. Hermione lay there, allowing her mind to go blank, and was nearly asleep when the door to her room opened.

"Ma moitié," a voice whispered from the opening.

Hermione's eyes flew open as memory after memory tore through her brain, shredding what little control she had left upon waking from her coma. Emotions slammed into her, pulling her in multiple directions at once. A blood curling scream fell from her lips, tearing her vocal chords to pieces.

She never heard the alarms activating on the observation spell or the worried shouts from Rodolphus as both wizards hurried to her bedside. Hermione fell quiet as blackness descended over her as her mind shut down and pulled her back under to stop the onslaught of pain. Her body rolled limply onto her back as her mouth continued to scream silently. Her eyes stared sightlessly above her.

* * *

Rabastan and Rodolphus were shoved back from Hermione as Healers, Mediwitches, and one of the Aurors on duty hurried into the room.

Rodolphus tried to get back to his wife, but he was shoved back a second time. "She's our wife!" He exclaimed.

"We know that, sir," a Healer said as he gently pushed Rodolphus back into his brother's arms, "but until we know what's going on, we need you to stay back."

Rabastan's arms closed around him as he struggled to get back to the bed. "Please don't, brother."

"But Rab…"

"I know," Rabastan sighed. "Trust me, I know, but right now the best thing we can do for Hermione is let St Mungo's staff do their jobs."

Rodolphus struggled for a few moments longer before he finally slumped in his brother's arms. "I fucking hate this! We don't know who cursed her or what exactly the curse has done to her." Rodolphus turned to look at Rabastan, anguish twisting his aristocratic features. "She has no damn clue who we are! We courted her for years before we were finally wed back in November only for her to be taken from us. For what? Someone jealous? Someone hating her for her blood? What?! Why would they do it?!"

A couple of Mediwitches turned to look at them at his outburst. When they realised that the wizards were not going to interrupt them, they turned back to their patient.

Rabastan waited for the Mediwitches to turn back around before he responded to Rodolphus. "I hate it too and I really don't like not knowing who did this to her, because they could easily come back and finish her off. I wish—"

Rodolphus pulled away and hissed, "Why would you say that?!"

"Because it's entirely possible that whoever did this will try again and we should be prepared for that. Why do you think the Head Auror gave his best Aurors the task of keeping watch over her?" Rabastan gestured to the wizard standing silently by the door. "As for why anyone would do this to her, it's entirely possible that it's in retaliation for us defecting from Voldemort."

Rodolphus frowned. "I'd not thought about it that way." He started pacing. "I'll be honest, brother, the thought of us being the cause of our moitié being in this situation bothers me the most."

"Me too."

"Messrs. Lestrange," one of the Mediwitches said softly, an unreadable expression on her face.

Both wizards turned to face the witch, but Rabastan found his voice first. "What is it?"

"Your wife is has calmed down," she replied.

"Is she awake?"

One of the Healers stepped over to them. "No, we have placed her under a magical coma."

"Why?"

"From what our spells have been able to determine her memories have returned. All at the same time. That much added information and emotions have overloaded her brain and her body shut down in response. We will keep her sedated while she adjusts to all the memories that have been returned to her."

"How long will that take?" Rodolphus croaked, finally finding his voice again.

The Healer shook his head. "We don't know. It could be a few minutes, hours, days, or even longer. We will just have to wait and keep an eye on her."

Rabastan stepped up to stand next to his brother. "How will you know that she's adjusted to the returned memories?"

"She will wake up on her own just like she did yesterday."

"So, we play the waiting game again," Rabastan conceded.

"Unfortunately, yes," the Healer agreed.

Rodolphus cursed, "Buggering hell."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, brother." Rabastan wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "May we go back to our wife's side now?"

"Of course," the Healer said. "If any of you need anything, please do not hesitate to call."

"Thank you." Rabastan turned them from the Mediwitch and Healer and led his brother to their wife's bedside. They sat down in the chairs he conjured to continue their vigil, neither one paying attention to the St Mungo's staff finally exiting the room. The Auror on duty made sure he was not needed inside the room before he too slipped out to give them the space they needed.

* * *

Thousands of memories sped around her brain at a pace so fast, she only saw snippets. She jumped with joy as she was finally able to grasp onto a memory. Her eyes widened as she realised that the memory she was viewing was the dream she had just woken up from.

It had started out innocent enough with her wedding to both wizards and the reception that followed. What caught her off guard was seeing herself with Rabastan and Rodolphus at the same time. The ease in which the three of them moved together told her of a well-established physical relationship.

Another memory of her working with wizards and witches from other countries shined a light on what she did for a living. By what she could gather from the memory before another took its place, she worked in the International Confederations of Wizards department.

Many more memories started to settle into place and Hermione continued to view them and sort through all the new information she was seeing.

A scene of people sitting around a table was nothing new for her based on many of the other memories she had. Seeing Rabastan and Rodolphus sitting on either side of her, while still something she was getting used to, was not surprising. What caught her eye was the other people in attendance. Albus Dumbledore was seated at the head of the table and many Order members she remembered seeing in the old photograph were also there, including recently graduated Lily Evans and the Marauders.

Sadly, she watched Peter interact with everyone. She knew she couldn't say anything outright about what he had done, but she hoped that with the changes she had seen so far then maybe they were enough to sway Peter back to the light.

Wet tears rolling down her cheeks brought Hermione out of her memories.

Hermione blinked a few times to clear the tears from her eyes and looked around. She was still in the same room at St Mungo's and it was still dark out. Looking around, Hermione spotted Rabastan and Rodolphus sitting on either side of her, slumped over in sleep.

As she observed the two wizards, she realised that while it was still dark out a few days had passed. Rabastan and Rodolphus were wearing different robes from what they had been wearing when she last saw them. They also had a few days' beard growth when they had been nearly clean shaven just days ago. 

She reached out and tentatively pressed her fingers against the back of Rabastan's hand.

Seconds later she found a wand digging into her throat as Rabastan's hazel eyes snapped open.

"Rabastan, it's me," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione?" He questioned, disbelief written all over his face. "Is that really you? Are you back? Merlin, please say yes."

She grinned and nodded. "Yes, Rabastan, it's me. You're not dreaming."

Hermione hadn't even finished talking before Rabastan dropped his wand and launched himself onto the bed and into her arms, pressing kisses to wherever he could reach.

The sudden movement and clatter of his wand hitting the floor woke Rodolphus. "Brother, what are you doing? Let her continue to sleep."

"Rodolphus," Hermione whispered as she stretched a hand out towards him.

She was barely able to finish saying his name before she found herself engulfed in the arms of both of her wizards. As she enjoyed the warmth and peace their presence provided her another memory solidified for her.

It was the one memory she was hoping to have. The identity of her attacker.

"This is for my master and my Bella," was the only warning she had. She turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of who had spoken.

Hermione gasped as she realised who was behind her current predicament.

Rodolphus pulled back. "What is it?"

Hermione looked at him. "I know who attacked me."

"Who?" Rabastan demanded.

"Pettigrew," she replied. "He said it was for his master and his Bella."

Rodolphus laughed. "His Bella? There is no way Bellatrix would be with him. Unless she's using him, which I have a feeling is what happened."

"Shouldn't we tell the Aurors?"

Rabastan frowned. "We should, but I would much rather take care of this ourselves."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "How about we not do anything to end up in Azkaban? Let's tell the Aurors and let them deal with it."

And that is exactly what happened. Now that her memories had been restored, the Aurors were able to move in and capture Peter Pettigrew. A few months later in December of 1978, he was found guilty and sentenced to Azkaban for his crimes.

Hermione was so thankful to know that Peter would no longer be able to betray James and Lily and her best friend would grow up to have both of his parents.

Less than two years later, as Hermione was lying her month-old son down to sleep, she found out that James and Lily were killed. Betrayed by their cat who had been tagged with a trace by Peter months before Hermione's attack.

Hermione knew that there were fixed points in time that would never be able to be changed, no matter how hard you tried. The deaths of James and Lily Potter were apparently one of those points. After baby Harry had been rescued, Hermione knew she had to step in and stop him from being sent to live with the Dursleys.

With Rabastan and Rodolphus at her sides and her sleeping son in her arms, Hermione pleaded with Dumbledore to let them take Harry. Permission granted, the trio worked together to destroy all of Voldemort's horcruxes without killing their young charge. When young Harry was only four years old, they succeeded in destroying all of them and Harry was then able to grow up side by side with his siblings, Voldemort long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL!](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/43815.html) ♥


End file.
